


You are Cute (and I Love You)

by cookieny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieny/pseuds/cookieny
Summary: Jisung is stupid and Hyunjin is dense. Seungmin doesn't know why he is friends with those two.





	You are Cute (and I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my mutual (who loves Hyunsung as much as me or more). She is also the one proofreading my poor attempt at writing and gets back to me with this piece of story. Without you I will never post here (yes you I'm talking about you).
> 
> Forgive me for any mistake or inaccuracies. This is among my first attempt at writing fic, because the lack of Hyunsung fic annoys me. Hope you will enjoy it.

It’s a clear winter day in early December. Jisung is waiting for Seungmin in the coffee shop near their high school.

Usually, the normal Jisung would rather sleep at home rather than going out and face the harsh ~~reality~~ winter. But today is no normal day. He desperately needs his friend's advice.

Seungmin might not be the sweetest friend. He loves teasing Jisung on most days. But Seungmin is still Jisung's smartest friend so Jisung will always trust him with life advices.

Looking outside the window while sipping his Americano, Jisung thinks of his high school friends. He kinda miss high school days. He thinks he’s not ready yet for university.

Jisung has graduated high school. Now he is on a long break before university starts. Seungmin and him will be attending the same university. Frankly speaking, Jisung doesn't know how he ended up got into the same university as Seungmin. He is not exactly the brightest student so how is he able to get into the ever popular Korea University will be forever a mystery. Presumably he was desperate. Yeah, certainly. That must be it. Before you ask why, Jisung was actually desperate to attend the same university as a certain someone. And no, that certain someone was not Seungmin of course. As close as he is to Seungmin, he feels nothing but platonic love for his longtime friend.

It’s none other than Hyunjin. Yes, the Hwang Hyunjin. Jisung, in fact, can write a long essay about him, but let's just go with a brief introduction of Hwang Hyunjin.

Jisung first met Hyunjin at their high school entrance ceremony. Hyunjin sat beside him and as cliche as it sounds, Jisung couldn't take his eyes of this boy. No, it was not because he fell in love at the first sight with the boy. He was wondering how in the world someone who just graduated middle school could look that handsome. Jisung thinks it is not fair when he looked like a potato. That made him a tad bit annoyed that he did not realize he was glaring to the flower Hyunjin held.

"Hey," a voice whispered beside Jisung. _Oh shit it is the flower boy._

"Uhm.. yes?"

"Do you want my flower?"

"Huh, why are you asking?"

"You kept staring at me and just now you practically frowned at the flower so I thought you might want it?" Hyunjin inquired politely.

_Han Jisung what a way to embarrass yourself on your first day of school_. Clearing his throat awkwardly Jisung answered Hyunjin, "No.. it is not that. I was just thinking-"

"About what? My handsome face?"

"Whaaat?"

Everyone was staring at Jisung. Hyunjin tried to suppress his laugh.

_What is wrong with this boy_ , Jisung thought.

"Sorry, mate. I was joking. I didn’t know you would react like that." Hyunjin swat it off, chuckling loudly.

Jisung covered his face with his bare hands, holding himself back not to bang his head against the table in front of him, "It's okay." He dragged his words and back to shoving his hands down his pocket, clicking his tongue.

"I'm Hyunjin. You?" Hyunjin offered a hand, putting down the flower and Jisung’s eyes followed the movement as he stared at the bouquet before looking up and shook their hands together.

"Jisung."

and that's how they first met each other. Later they will find out that they are in the same class. Together with Seungmin, they easily become close friends.

Jisung didn't know since when he starts liking Hyunjin. Perhaps that summer day during the first year when Hyunjin drags the unwilling Jisung and Seungmin to Han River to have a picnic.

"Hyunjin the sun is burning, man. What the hell do you want to go to Han river for?" Seungmin would growl, complaining. But knowing how stubborn the oldest is, Hyunjin would still drag them even amidst Seungmin's protest. They didn't do much, just sitting in front of convenience store, trying to salvage their melting ice cream by licking it hurriedly. Seungmin would tell Hyunjin off for his bad decision in life. Jisung, though, was glad that his friends took him out that day (the day he was feeling blue for no reason).

Or maybe Jisung fell in love that other day during his first sport festival in school where he joined short track, when Jisung was sweating like a cow and Hyunjin came with a clean towel and water bottle for him (and of course he came with his teasing too, but really Jisung didn't mind. Not the slightest bit when he could laugh freely with Hyunjin).

Or maybe it was all those small moments that lead off to him falling for Hyunjin. Jisung doesn't know,  really. What he falls hard for Hyunjin and yet the other boy seems to see him as nothing more than friends. Jisung has to admit he gets quite stressed at this ugly thought.

"Han Jisung, stop pouting. What are you? Five?" Seungmin laughs while taking his seat in front of Jisung.

"You are late." Jisung pouts, looking at Seungmin.

Seungmin just nutates and sips his drink relaxedly, "Do tell. This better be important, man. I was on a call with someone."

Jisung can feel his headache is coming back again due to the sudden flusteration. He didn’t prepare the content of his talk properly. He was too busy thinking about Hyunjin.

"Stop daydreaming about Hyunjin. I don't just waste my energy coming here to watch you daydream about our dearest friend." Seungmin snaps him back by snapping his fingers in front of his face.

This got Jisung even more flustered, "What?"

Seungmin gives him the look that is directly translated to him saying, "duh."

"Okay, chill. You know right that I have a crush on Hyunjin, right?" Jisung fidgets on his seat.

"More like madly in love, if I’m permitted to interpret it exactly." Seungmin pulls out his tongue, leaning back to his seat and raising an eyebrow, “so?”

"Shut up.” Jisung stomps on his newly cleaned shoes under the table, “and you know how Hyunjin never sees me as more than friend?"

This makes the younger blinks repeatedly, trying to comprehend what he just heard, "what?"

"Yeah and I think I know why. It’s most likely because I look like a potato, albeit an adorable one. Yet, still potato. That's why Hyunjin can't see me as a love interest. I am thinking maybe I should change my style to look more attractive. What do you think?" Seungmin tries to not stare at Jisung too long in such a gaze, whether it’s a mockery kind of gaze or a purely shocked one.

"Seungmin, please say something." Jisung puckers his lips.

"You want me to give a response to that? A honest one?” Jisung nods excitedly. “I think you’re stupid, Jisung.”

"Hey!" Jisung almost stands up to strangle Seungmin but he restrains himself from doing so. _This is Seungmin, he should have grown accustomed to his teasing._ He mentally pats himself in the back for not standing up and square up to neck Seungmin.

Seungmin fakes a cough, "Han jisung sweetheart, firstly you shan’t change yourself to be someone who is not you only to get people to like you. Be it Hyunjin or other people."

"But-"

"Shut up, don't cut me I'm not finished talking yet." Seungmin throws him daggers through his eyes, Jisung sits back, nervously sipping his Americano.

"Secondly, can't you see Hyunjin genuinely cares about you, if I can exaggerate – the most? He adores you so much! He always picks you up to school."

"That's because my house is on his way to school." Jisung blinks.

“What about this then?” Seungmin hums before uttering again, “doesn’t he always give you his food whenever you ask? And we all know Hyunjin never shares his food!"

"That's because I ask nicely, no?" Jisung asks innocently, biting his straws.

"What the fuck, mate. Do you think I don't ask nicely?" Seungmin shakes his head, completely offended. “I’m the vice president of the sc-“

"Cut it off! Your language!” Jisung chortles awkwardly, _he will never get used of hearing people cuss._ “Anyway, back to the topic, if he loves me, shouldn’t he be confessing already? And up until now, he hasn’t! Meaning that you are wrong and I am right!"

Seungmin sighs, looking too tired to be dealing with his friend, "What do you want to do now?"

Jisung is happy to be winning this argument. He excitedly tells his plan to Seungmin, "so, I want to look more attractive. I can't be letting those morbid girls whom we will probably meet in university snatch Hyunjin away from me."

Seungmin rolls his eyes, suppressing his laughter, "and how are you going to look more attractive?"

Jisung smiles brightly at the question, "this is why I need you, my man! Let's go to hair salon. I need your advice on new hair color and style!"

Jisung drags Seungmin outside without giving the boy time to respond. Jisung knows he will probably get killed later but he is willing to try hard for the sake of his love life.

*****

On the way to the salon, Jisung won’t stop asking Seungmin to choose between his preferred hair style and color. Seungmin looks so done but Jisung doesn’t care. It’s payback for teasing him all the time in high school. Kim Seungmin needs to suffer once in a while.

After minutes of a heated argument, they are finally agreeing on choosing orange hair for Jisung. Jisung thinks it is a good color, it suits his personality.

Seungmin voices out his opinion, for him it looks like fire cheetos, but who cares, honestly, when it is not him who is dyeing his hair and fire cheetos is his favorite snack. As long as he can get Jisung to shut up, it’s all good.

Once arriving to the salon, Jisung is busy talking with the hair stylist while Seungmin sits in the sofa behind him. While waiting for the hair stylist to prepare the necessary materials to dye Jisung's hair, Jisung looks back at Seungmin and see him calling someone.

"Who are you calling, Min?"

Seungmin ignores his question and proceeds to talk to the person on the other line, he purposely doesn’t whisper, "Hey, Hyunjin, are you busy? Can you come here? Your baby is doing something stupid and I refuse to witness his stupidity with my bare eyes." Jisung snorts loudly, though deep down he’s panicking.

"Hey Kim Seungmin!" Jisung protests. While he was about to take Seungmin's phone, the hair stylist has finished her preparation and is now asking Jisung to sit still.

Jisung resigned to his misery. He shouldn't have trusted Seungmin.

After two hours long hours, the hair stylist is finally done with her job. Jisung dozed off during the process. He feels someone shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Hey you, Sleepyhead, let's go home now."

"Now I even dream about Hyunjin?" he blinks his eyes.

"You are not dreaming, young man. Wake up, now. The workers here are giving me creepy stare."

At this answer, Jisung jolts up so fast that he feels dizzy. Hyunjin is staring at him through the mirror now. Jisung can feel blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You are here?"

"Seungmin called me. He left first, he said his mom needs his help at home."

"That traitor." Jisung grits his teeth.

“What are you guys up to again?” Hyunjin lets out a soft laugh, “if you’re not busy, let's go eat. I'm starving."

_I’m never busy for you but okay, man._ All jisung utters eventually is a flat okay.

After paying, they leave the salon to find the nearest restaurant. Hyunjin said he left the house in a rush because Seungmin tells him to hurry so he didn’t get to eat his lunch yet. That makes Jisung roll his eyes even more. _Kim Seungmin._

Strolling around for fifteen minutes, they find a small restaurant by the next block and decide to eat their lunch there.

Greeting the waitress as they open the door, bowing, and they find a seat, ordering together and let the waiter note it all before he excuses himself to leave, both of them nod – not forgetting to say thank you. Hyunjin cracks the silence, "so, mind telling me why you dye your hair abruptly? Is this some kind of a last minute decision?"

"Does it look bad?" Jisung asks while touching his hair, petting it lightly. He didn't have a chance to look at his own hair properly yet.

"Surprisingly it suits you." Hyunjin smiles tenderly, sipping the lemonade he ordered.

"Really?" Jisung grins at compliment.

"Yes, it looks like fire cheetos. Which is nice, I guess?"

"What?"

"You don’t know fire cheetos? Me and Seungmin always buy it." Hyunjin’s lips quirk up, forming another smile.

"I know what fire cheetos is!" Jisung exclaims. “I’m confused.”

"Yeah?"

"So why are you comparing me to food?” Jisung tries not to frown, he was about to say something again but their order has come, “ugh, nevermind! Let's just eat." He stabs his bread aggressively, Hyunjin tilts his head, puzzled as well.

Hyunjin looks baffled with Jisung's answer and Jisung can vaguely hear him saying, "but fire cheetos is my favourite."

*****

Seungmin's laughter can probably be heard from miles away as they are presently hanging out in Jisung's room playing some video games the older just bought online. Jisung told Seungmin about the story of the fire cheetos and the younger is now on the floor laughing about Jisung's misery. Jisung is irked to say the least, "can you stop?"

Seungmin stopped rolling but still has some remnants of laugh, "so is that why you decided that you should change your hair color? Again?"

Jisung huffed, "You don't get it. I'm supposed to look attractive, not to remind him of a snack"

Seungmin looks mildly offended at Jisung's answer, "Fire Cheetos is tasty, you know. This is why you should have eaten it when Hyunjin so nicely offered it to you."

"It's just corn and flour with some artificial flavor Minnie," Jisung deadpanned.

Seungmin makes a face, "the disrespect is too obvious. So what color do you want now?"

"Blonde! I think that’s the trend now! Just look at Felix! He looks so pretty with his newly dyed blonde hair." Jisung blurts out zestfully.

"Sure thing, sunshine. But that's Felix we are talking about. Isn’t he always pretty?" Seungmin shrugs, reaching out for his glass and finishes up his cola in one sip.

Jisung coughs loudly, pretending to punch Seungmin by the side, "someone is whipped."

"You are one to say.” Seungmin rolls out his tongue, “anyway, good luck to your scalp. hopefully you won't go bald before you turn 20." Seungmin runs out from his room before Jisung has the chance to throw his pillows.

*****

The next time Jisung meets Hyunjin, they have agreed to go ice skate together.

The ice skating rink is not too far from Hyunjin's house so Jisung suggested that they should just meet there instead of having Hyunjin picks Jisung up from his house.

"Your house is near the place. Don't bother, i will meet you there." Jisung says coolly, making his mom arches a brow to her dearest son.

He can hear Hyunjin's whine from the other line, "but I want to meet my Jisungie sooner!"

Jisung might have blushed a bit, but knowing Hyunjin, he will do anything just to run away from the chores his dad orders him to do.

"Yeah whatever, go finish your house chores and meet me at the ice skating rink at one." Jisung rolls his eyes and ends the call.

He waddles to his room as fast as he can before flopping on to his bed, burying his face on his Toto pillow, trying to soothe his beating heart.

*****

The bus ride to the ice skating rink takes around twenty minutes, so when Jisung arrives, Hyunjin is already waiting for him in the bus stop.

Jisung smiles brightly at him, "Hyunjin!" he waves his hand excitedly.

Hyunjin seems to be taken aback by the new appearance his petite friend has, his mouth agapes but not forgetting to wave back, just as brightly and excitedly.

Jisung links his arm with Hyunjin and drags him to the ice skating ring. He is skipping happily, telling Hyunjin what he wants to do, "we should compete again like that one time with Chan hyung and the others! I'm sure I can beat you again!”

Jisung waits for a response but even after minutes, there’s only silence engulfing them. So he turns his head and looks up and found Hyunjin staring at his hair, "is there something in my hair?" he bats his eyes.

Hyunjin's eyes are now looking at straight at him. _Is this the moment where Hyunjin finally realize how attractive I am?_ Jisung thoughts silently. _As expected blonde hair is the answer_. Jisung mentally thanks Seungmin for not stopping him to dye his hair again.

Yet, all he hears is a sound of sithe. _Why?_ Jisung raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jisung. I think you look cute and snazzy with any hair color, but getting new hair color every few days is not good for your scalp." Hyunjin manages to say, he bites his lower lip in worry.

"Cute?" Jisung tilts his head and folds his arms, attempting to look intimidating. “I’m cute?”

"Yes, sweetheart. You are always cute." Hyunjin stifles a laugh, “and no, don’t try to look intimidating. You’re failing terribly.”

Jisung huffs. He wants to be attractive! _Not cute!_ He stomps to the ice skating rink. Leaving Hyunjin with confused expression on the sidewalk.

That day, Jisung mercilessly beats Hyunjin by 5-0 in the skating competition, leaving Hyunjin amused and perplexed at the same time.

*****

Another try and another failure.

Seungmin is laughing loudly beside him, earning them weird stare from the pedestrian, yet they younger doesn't seem to care, too busy laughing at Jisung as usual, while the victim is just resigning to his misery.

After his laughter has subsided, Seungmin asks Jisung kindly, "so what is your plan now?"

"Hyunjin might randomly do a somersault if I dye my hair again so I guess I just have to make use of what I have now." Jisung frowns. “No fun.”

"What do you mean by that?"

Jisung smiles quizzically, "Wait and see! The dance practice today will be a legend."

Beside him Seungmin deadpans. Possibly thinking how more of a dumbass can his friend can get and that the dance practice today may be a horrible idea.

Jisung and Seungmin has dance practice session with Hyunjin at least once every two weeks as Hyunjin dances professionally with a popular dance crew. They have a studio nearby Hyunjin's high school which is convenient for Hyunjin.

At first Hyunjin drags Jisung and Seungmin as a way of making them exercise. It turns out both boy actually enjoyed it and none of Hyunjin's crews seem to mind having them coming every now and then.

Today, the other crew members seems to be joining them too. Chan is the first one to greet them, "Hi Jisungie and Seungminnie! How have you been?" he smiles joyfully, poking both of their shoulders.

Jisung and Seungmin replies in synchronization, "good, hyung."

Seungmin and Chan continues to have conversation while Jisung is distracted trying to find Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin is buying us drinks. He will be here soon," Jisung knows this is directed to him. When he looks at Chan and Seungmin, they are smiling mysteriously at each other.

Jisung shrugs it off and decides to get engaged to the conversation. After one or two stretch, he finds out that turns out the crew members are learning new choreography for their next show today. When Jisung and Seungmin asks if they should just go home so as not to bother them, Chan just dismisses it, saying that it’s alright for both of them to join.

Not too long after, Hyunjin comes back with two bags of drinks for them. Jisung helps him to carry the drink, "why are you buying ice on winter?"

"Because today will be brutal. Prepare yourself, baby squirrel," Hyunjin mutters to him.

They start the routine by warming up in pairs. Jisung is of course paired with Hyunjin. The boy never let Jisung anywhere far from him. Which means a good time for Jisung to start his "becoming attractive" operation.

He keeps winking and pushing his hair back during the warm up. He can hear Seungmin's disapproval noises from across the room but he tries to ignore it. The internet says this is a sure way of seducing the people you like. What Jisung doesn't know though, is that instead of wink, it comes out looking more like blinks. Hyunjin looks concerned to see Jisung keeps blinking and pushing back his hair. This is why Seungmin groaned from the other side of the room, because he can't believe that his friend (namely Han Jisung) really is that dumb.

Jisung looks baffled when Hyunjin suddenly halts his warms out session and goes to retrieve something from his bag. He comes back with something on his hand.

"Your hair is getting too long Jisungie. It's gotten into your eyes." Hyunjin flickers his forehead before helping Jisung to wear the bandana.

After the bandana is safe on his forehead, Hyunjin pats Jisung's cheeks, "Now all better. Let's continue the warm up, squirrel."

Jisung is puzzled. He stands there for a good few minutes before following Hyunjin’s instructions, he thought he looked? attractive? Why the hell Hyunjin thinks his eyes are hurting? He finds Seungmin mouthing "stupid" across the room.

Hyunjin wasn’t joking. The dance practice today is hell. Jisung is dying on his back in the dance practice room, Hyunjin and Seungmin are on his left and his right respectively.

While trying to catch his breath, Jisung feels Hyunjin's hand coming up to swipe his bangs back and fix his bandana. Jisung can say the redness of his cheeks are due to the harsh dance routine, but truth is it is just Hyunjin's effect on him. Hyunjin smiles at him fondly from his sitting position. _Okay_ , Jisung thinks this is not so bad. Even though he failed to look attractive and instead look like a dying squirrel on the floor, at least Hyunjin is here smiling at him with his oh so hands- "OW!" Jisung feels the sting in his forehead.

Kim Seungmin has to ruin the moment by pulling his bandana, the culprit is now laughing at him. Jisung wants to whack him but decided not to when he hears Hyunjin's laugh.

_Fine._ He throws daggers through his glare towards Seungmin. _As long as Hyunjin is laughing._

*****

"Seungmin, is it my cheeks?” Jisung repeatedly squishes his cheeks. “It must be my cheeks right? I can't look attractive because of my full cheeks?”

Seungmin shakes his head aggressively as he leans to the wall, "and now you are spewing nonsense, Han Jisung."

"Seungmin-“ Jisung’s reflection glares to Seungmin, shutting him up, “I think I will do a diet."

"What?!” Seungmin nearly yells, _what the hell._ “No." He’s back at glaring to Jisung’s reflection. “Not diet.”

"I need to get rid of this baby fat to get more attractive." Jisung states.

"Jisung.” Seungmin sighs loudly, “it’s kinda hurting my pride saying this but honestly, your baby fat is the cutest thing."

Jisung’s eyes are widening, “that’s a first coming from you!” Seungmin groans, covering his face in embarrassment. "Thank you, man. But it makes me look like a child!" Seungmin groans again.

"Why are you so stubborn."

"Seungmin, I have to give at least an attempt, okay? This will be the last. If I don't succeed, I will give up entirely, I promise." Seungmin exhales. _Indeed, no one stop Jisung when the boy has decided on something._

"Promise me you will do a healthy diet? Especially since I will be away to visit my uncle for days."

"I promise!" Jisung jumps in excitement, turning his back and engulfs Seungmin in a tight hug. “Be careful on your way there!”

Seungmin lets his arms fall, smiling faintly.

*****

Jisung is breaking his promise. He really tried the healthy diet but his cheeks wouldn’t go anywhere and he is getting frustrated so he’s determined to starve himself as he has been eating one meal per day for three days straight.

It’s the fourth day and his mom looks beyond worried for him and tries to feed him more. She even bought him a whole pan of his favorite cheesecake, but he stays unfazed by the smell. He is resolute and assertive on getting rid of his chubby cheeks.

As days go by, he notices that his diet seems to be working, he can see he starts losing his baby fat. But it’s not to say that he doesn’t feel other side effect of the diet, he’s been feeling lethargic and moody ever since. Every day he would refuse Hyunjin's call to meet because he didn’t want to accidentally lash out to Hyunjin when Hyunjin is innocent and naïve.

Every day Jisung only spends his day watching drama, playing game or sleep. Today is the same. Jisung lies on his bed while watching drama when he hears a knock on his door. “I’ll eat later, mom.” He shouts. “Don’t worry!”

He can hear the sound of his door being opened, he gets up from his position and Jisung prepares himself to persuade his mom that no he’s not dying, he’s doing fine with the diet.

The footsteps is getting nearer. Jisung takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to persuade his mom,  only to find Hyunjin standing in front of him.

"Hyunjin?" he blinks in confusion. _What’s this situation? Where’s his mom? Where did Hyunjin come from?_

"Now, now, you even forget my face after ditching me to hangout by myself out there?" Hyunjin sulks.

Jisung is confused.

"Your mom is worried you know." Hyunjin gestures Jisung to give him space. Jisung moves aside and look at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tilts his head to scrunitize, "where are my favorite cheeks?" Hyunjin brings his hands up to cup Jisung's cheeks.

Jisung swats his hand and folds his arms defensively, "don't tease me now, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin stares at Jisung with an intense gaze. Never before he becomes the receiving end of this gaze. Hyunjin will always look at him with either fond look or teasing look. Jisung is avoiding Hyunjin's eyes now, frightened by the truth that he might get Hyunjin angry.

"Jisung, look at me." Hyunjin's voice is still soft.

Jisung looks up at Hyunjin and found that the gaze from before has been replaced with a soft but somewhat gloomy look.

"Jisungie, if you are dieting because some guy told you they won't like you for who you are then they don't deserve you."

Jisung is somewhat taken aback at this.

"Seungmin told me."

_Of course he is_. Jisung is so gonna kill Seungmin once he's back. For now though, curiosity gets the better of him, "What did he tell you?"

"All those time you are changing your hair color? and that I should keep an eye on you because apparently you are going on a diet for a boy whom I could care less about." Hyunjin leans to the wall, stretching out his long legs.

"He never tells you who?"

"Is that important? This boy certainly doesn't deserve you." Hyunjin averts his eyes, eventually losing the battle.

Jisung searches Hyunjin's eyes for any sign of lie, but all he can only find the clear reflection of himself there. This makes him want to cry and laugh at the same time. _Of course Hyunjin will never guess it's him_. Jisung never stands a chance after all.

Hot tears are prickling Jisung's eyes. He doesn't want Hyunjin to see him like this.

"Hyunjin, hug me." He whispers lowly, proud of himself of not bursting out tears as he opens his mouth.

Hyunjin looks puzzled at his sudden request but he doesn't say anything. The moment Hyunjin's arms circled around Jisung warmly, the tears fall from Jisung's eyes. None of the said anything for some time. Only the ticking clock and Jisung's soft cry fills the room.

With Hyunjin hugging him and patting his back like this, Jisung just want to sleep the rest of his day away. But he knows he owes Hyunjin an explanation.

"Hyunjin." he calls out from the hug.

Hyunjin hums but never breaks the hug.

"What if I tell you who the boy is?"

After all the effort Jisung is tired on trying to hint his feelings subtly to Hyunjin. He needs a proper closure. If Hyunjin is going to reject him so be it. At least he will know what the other feels. And he is sure Hyunjin won't hate him for it. Maybe a few awkward days but they will bounce back to be friends again.

"I might need to teach this boy some serious lesson because he is making my baby squirrel sad." Hyunjin tries to crack the awkward silence and pats Jisung’s back.

Jisung's laugh is what makes Hyunjin breaks the hug at the end. Only to stare at laughing Jisung.

Wiping the tear streak, Hyunjin blurts out, "You are the prettiest while laughing."

Jisung shakes his head, bracing himself for a rejection, Jisung takes Hyunjin's hands on his cheeks and looks into Hyunjin's eyes. He puts Hyunjin's hands in his lap and is now playing with his fingers, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"The day you want my sunflower?"

This answer makes Jisung chuckles.

"Of course I do, Jisungie. You kept staring at it I thought you will burn it with your intense gaze." Hyunjin laughs along.

"Perhaps I was not staring at the flower."

Hyunjin has that hopeful look in his eyes that gives Jisung courage to continue his sentence.

"Perhaps all those stares, the hair colors, the diets are all for you. Hell my high school years are all you. I tried so hard to make you see me as love interest but it seems like it is not working. Pathetic, right?"

Jisung is still looking at Hyunjin who seems to have a hard time processing this information. After a while though a curse comes out from him, which needless to say kind of surprised Jisung because the Hwang Hyunjin never curses.

"What the hell Kim Seungmin." Hyunjin heaves a breath. "We could have been boyfriends sooner if only he told me. Nowadays, you worry me. You changed, which I don't know why. So I confront Seungmin since he seems to know the reason. He said that you want to look better for this boy you like. When I asked him who the boy is, all he said was ‘someone. Not you, though.’”

This influx of information confuses Jisung honestly. Only one word comes out of his mouth, "boyfriends?"

Hyunjin stares at Jisung in annoyance, "You aren’t planning on retracting your confession, right? Because I won't allow it. Han Jisung, I have liked you since God knows when. I didn’t confess because you look so brilliant. I'm not sure that I deserve you. Now-“ Hyunjin stops talking to inhale, “-that I know you like me back I will never let go of you." He immediately hugs Jisung to hide his face that has gotten pink due to the shyness.

Jisung can't believe that this is real life. _The Hwang Hyunjin wants to be his boyfriend? Is calling him brilliant?_ _Is this some dreams?_ _It’s too good that it can't be happening._

"Baby squirrel.” Hyunjin snaps him back to reality by snapping his fingers in front of his empty stare, “stop daydreaming or I might just kiss you."

When he feels Hyunjin's soft kiss on his cheek, he realizes that it is real. Hyunjin really likes him back.

Jisung grins widely at this realization and throws himself to Hyunjin's arm making Hyunjin lose his balance and falls to the bed.

"Let's be boyfriends, Hyunjin!"

"Gladly, Jisungie." Hyunjin pecks his cheeks again.

Their laugh can be heard from downstair. Jisung's mom will tell them to stop being noisy but is probably secretly happy.

“Now please stop dieting.” Jisung laughs aloud and responds it with a thumbs up.

Seungmin is glad he comes back to the less stupid version of his friends but is also annoyed because he has to witness them being all clingy.

After that day Jisung never diets again, Hyunjin loves his puffy cheeks and him as he is, so who is Jisung to deprive the love of his life from the thing he loves.


End file.
